The present invention generally relates to a word information storage and retrieval device, and more particularly to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired words or sentences stored therein.
Recently, electronic devices called electronic translators have become available on the market. The electronic translators require efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
For this purpose, conventionally, a phrase, an idiom, or a sentence stored in the memory is retrieved by reference to one or more words that are contained within one or more of the phrases, idioms and sentences. The one or more words used for retrieving the desired phrase, idiom or sentence are called key words.
This retrieval operation utilizing a key word or words is called a key-word retrieval operation. In such a case, it is preferable that the operator be sure that the memory includes the phrase, idiom or sentence containing the key word or words that he or she wishes retrieved.
This is because, when any words different from the designated key words are erroneously inputted in an attempt to retrieve the desired phrase, idiom or sentence, the key-word retrieval operation can not be accomplished rapidly and efficiently.
Therefore, it has been desirable to confirm whether the memory includes the phrase, idiom or sentence containing one or more of the key words inputted.
This confirmation is needed particularly when the number of the key words is two or more because the introduction of the two or more key words requires a time significantly longer than that when a single key word is used.
Conventionally, when the two or more key words are used to retrieve the phrase, etc., the electronic translator is not capable of detecting whether there is the memory includes a phrase or the like containing every of the key words simultaneously when each of the key words is inputted. This is, the key-word retrieval operation is conducted only after all of the key words are inputted. Even if it is evident that the memory does not contain a phrase, idiom or sentence containing the first key word, a second or more key words must first be inputted by the user since he does not know that no phrase, idiom or sentence containing the first key word is found in the memory. Hence, the input of the second key word and the time to do so can not be avoided.